This invention relates to a composition for repelling insects, and more particularly relates to a composition for repelling mosquitos or blood-sucking insects using naturally found ingredients.
Many compositions have been used to repel insects including mosquitos, ticks and gnats. Most of these compositions use ingredients that may be toxic in large quantities or can be irritable to the skin of certain persons. Another drawback to many prior insect repellents is that they have an odor that is unpleasant.